


Кактус

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Кроули довел свои растения до бунта, и Азирафаэлю пришлось вмешаться и спасти демона.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Кактус

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды Fandom Good Omens 2019

Открыв глаза, Кроули сначала ничего не понял. Может, потому что смотрел в потолок своей гостиной, а никаких объяснений на потолке не было. В следующее мгновение он услышал чуть встревоженный голос Азирафаэля:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ммм, — ответил Кроули.

И все вспомнил.

Вчера он вернулся домой после приятного дня в парке, который закончился не менее приятным ужином и перетек в особенно приятные посиделки в книжном магазинчике. После четвертой бутылки Бароло они с Азирафаэлем заключили еще несколько Договоренностей. Кроули не смог бы перечислить все наизусть — он понадеялся на то, что трудолюбивый ангел все старательно записал, — но в Договоренностях точно был пункт о новых французских ресторанчиках, информацией о которых следовало незамедлительно делиться, а последним пунктом шло соглашение о пикниках. Кроули пообещал Азирафаэлю, что заедет за ним в полдень завтрашнего дня, тот приготовит корзинку с сэндвичами, и они вместе отправятся в Гринвичский парк.

Теперь — после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса — можно было не обращать внимания, что по этому поводу думают Наверху и Внизу. И когда Кроули наконец вошел в свою квартиру, он был в таком отличном настроении, что ничего не заподозрил. А потом почувствовал витавший в воздухе сладковатый запах, сильнейшее демоническое присутствие и невероятную головную боль. Он успел только вытащить телефон и набрать номер Азирафаэля. И сказать, что за ним все-таки пришли. И святая вода сейчас бы очень ему пригодилась.

— Мне жаль это тебе говорить, — наконец продолжил Азирафаэль, — но ты сам виноват.

Кроули приподнялся на локтях. Голова все еще кружилась, и вставать не хотелось.

— Сделать тебе чаю?

В ответ Кроули кивнул. Азирафаэль захлопнул книгу, поправил на нем одеяло и, приподнявшись с краешка дивана, ушел на кухню.

Кроули обвел глазами свое жилище.

Что-то здесь было не так.

— Я и раньше это замечал, — вернувшись, Азирафаэль пододвинул к дивану журнальный столик и расставил на нем чайник с чашками. — Помню, в прошлом году ты летел в Штаты, и ты попросил меня поухаживать за твоими растениями.

— Полить, — поправил его Кроули. — А не развращать их ангельской добротой. Мне потом пришлось целую неделю учить их дисциплине.

Азирафаэль не обратил внимания на его комментарий. И просто налил ему чая.

— Когда я открыл дверь, я подумал, что ты никуда не уехал. Для любого ангела совершенно очевидно, что здесь живет демон.

— Непрошеным гостям это тоже очевидно, — заметил Кроули.

Он перекатился на бок. Вставать по-прежнему не хотелось, и Азирафаэль подал ему чашку.

— Похоже, растениям передалась твоя магия, но сам ты это не сразу почувствовал, — продолжил Азирафаэль. — Они многому от тебя научились. А вчера они наконец набрались достаточно сил. И решили дать тебе отпор. Возможно, они давно это планировали. Признаться, я никогда не слышал, чтобы фикус или кокосовая пальма могли вырабатывать токсины, сравнимые с ядом кобры…

Кроули покосился на книгу, которую ангел снова взял в руки.

«Энциклопедия тропических растений: идентификация и культивация 3000 сортов».

А когда он все понял, его охватил настоящий ужас.

— Где они? — спросил Кроули. — Азирафаэль, куда ты дел мои растения?

— Твои растения хотели тебя убить!

— Может быть, они так выражали привязанность ко мне! Научились вырабатывать яды! Молодцы!

— С ними все хорошо, — объяснил тот. — Я их отправил в Королевский Ботанический сад в Кью Гарденс. Там сегодня чудом возникла новая оранжерея. Конечно, туда не пускают посетителей.

— Ангел!

— Сначала я с ними поговорю, — тон Азирафаэля стал строгим. — Объясню им, что нападать на тебя нельзя. И если они больше не боятся мучений в Аду, я поведаю им о карах небесных. Словом, еще один такой бунт — и им придется иметь дело со мной.

Это немного успокоило Кроули. Он допил свой чай и попросил ангела налить еще. Что тот и сделал, а потом добавил:

— Между прочим, я принес тебе подарок.

Ненадолго Азирафаэль исчез в коридоре. А когда вернулся, в руках у него было что-то зеленое.

— Это что такое? — спросил Кроули.

— Эхинопсис, — радостно объяснил Азирафаэль.

Кроули открыл рот — и словно разучился разговаривать. Конечно, критиковать подарок было бы верхом невежливости.

Но дарить ему это?

— Совсем как настоящий, правда?

— Он же пластмассовый, — выдавил из себя Кроули. — Искусственный.

— Зато он тебя не обидит, — сказал Азирафаэль. — И точно не будет распылять яд. Заодно и у тебя не будет искушения его устрашать. Знаешь, я ведь правда испугался, когда добрался сюда и нашел тебя без сознания… ты же любишь растения?

С минуту Кроули разглядывал зеленые колючие шарики в красном горшочке.

— Спасибо, ангел, — сказал он.

Рухнул на подушки, отвернулся, натянув одеяло на голову, и сделал вид, что уснул.

***

Перед тем как позвонить в дверь, Азирафаэль остановился.

С растениями, которые на всю неделю переехали в Кью Гарденс, была проведена назидательная беседа. Азирафаэль вовсе не стал грозить им воздаянием и карами и вместо страха взрастил в пальмах и бромелиях чувство вины, объяснив им, что на самом деле Кроули их любит. И очень ими гордится. После этого Азирафаэль был готов поклясться, что фикусу и сансевиерии точно стало стыдно.

Он не спешил рассказывать об этом Кроули. Может быть, как-нибудь потом.

Потому что Кроули ничуть не возражал, когда Азирафаэль приходил к нему, спрашивал, как тот себя чувствует, заваривал чай и рассказывал о недавно прочтенных книгах, и это тоже становилось их новой традицией, такой же, как и посиделки в магазинчике. Еще пару-тройку тысячелетий назад Азирафаэль, возможно, и заподозрил бы, что демон просто заманивает его в ловушку, пользуясь ангельской добротой. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Дверь открылась. Кроули встретил его на пороге, приглашая войти.

— Вижу, что тебе уже лучше, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Он прошел в гостиную. Поискал глазами тот эхинопсис — по правде говоря, Азирафаэль уже понял, что дарить Кроули искусственный кактус было плохой идеей. Не нашел. И сделал единственный вывод: от неудачного подарка Кроули все-таки избавился.

Лишь когда они выпили по чашке чая, Азирафаэль бросил взгляд в сторону окна: там красовалось какое-то новое растение с ослепительно белыми крупными цветами.

Подойдя ближе, Азирафаэль не поверил своим глазам: это и в самом деле был пластмассовый кактус.

И сейчас он цвел.

По-настоящему.

— Видишь, мой метод все-таки работает, — объяснил Кроули. — То есть твой. Я ему рассказал про кары небесные, и эхинопсис все отлично понял.


End file.
